


Beautiful

by infinitelyhopeful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, bara arms, can this man just marry me istg, drunk, how tf do you even tag, iwaizumi hajime is a gentleman, ok but like, you got cheated on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelyhopeful/pseuds/infinitelyhopeful
Summary: When your 1-year-long relationship ends in ruins, you tried drinking your sorrows away only to find yourself falling (literally) into the arms of a gorgeous man; so what better way to use this opportunity than to make him forget all your pain?alt. iwa-chan is a gentleman
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> there are mentions of sex, but I can't write smut so just use your imagination aight?

“One more, sir.”

You lifted your empty glass, holding it in your fingers to gesture to the bartender for one more drink. With a tight red dress that accentuated your curves, slick heels that boosted your height and a red lip that made you look even more seductive than the aura you brought off, any man in that bar would’ve wanted a taste of you – but that was before your endless drinking. You had lost count of how many shots you had taken, trying to treat alcohol like water or some kind of magic potion that would heal your heart from the pain.

But if anything, that alcohol only made your mind fog, your throat burn and your heart to clench further. The disgusting memory was etched in the back of your mind – walking into your boyfriend naked and pounding himself into another girl in bed on your one-year anniversary – there was nothing quite like it. You felt a lot of things: hate, fury, wrath, disappointment, sadness, heartbreak – but also, _guilt_? You wondered if you were the reason he had become unfaithful.

You got with him in your final year of high school, when he was already a college student navigating his way through adulthood. He was mature, which you liked about him – nothing at all like those clingy, childish boys in your batch who were trying to woo you. But maybe it was you that was too childish for him. After all, you made him wait a whole year without having sex with you because you ‘weren’t ready’. You had never done it before and you were genuinely nervous of it, but you were glad when your boyfriend told you he would wait as long as you needed him to.

Of course, you would have never guessed the only reason he was able to endure it was because he was fucking other people on the side.

While today you wanted to do something special for him – finally lose yourself to him on your one-year milestone, you at first told him you would be busy and begged to spend your anniversary the next day. Although that was just a reason to go into his apartment and set up the scene with rose petals, candles and well – you, in the sexy lingerie you had been saving for this moment. But unfortunately, you were met with such a horrid view.

You couldn’t really recall the rest of the scene. There was just a lot of noise: shouting, crying, and slamming of the door. And somehow you ended up here at the bar near your college, drinking your sorrows away.

“One more!” you called again. The bartender was getting tired of your shouts.

Sitting down for a very long time, downing shots definitely had you feeling a bit uncomfortable, and so you stretched out, your limbs extending upwards as you leaned back slightly, only to be met by gravity. Somehow losing balance, you almost fall completely from your chair, but you didn’t. Wrapped in strong, steady arms, you were caught and brought up back to reality when your eyes met dark olive green ones, staring right into your soul.

“Hey, you alright there?” his voice was kind and concerned, which was strange since you were pretty sure you had never met this boy before. _Had you_? You examined his features: sharp eyes, tanned skin, dark spiky hair and hunky arms. Those arms were gorgeous – he could probably kill you with a hug.

“I-um,” you tried to breathe out.

You knew the answer to his question: it was no. No, of course you weren’t alright. You had just witnessed a tragedy, the end of your relationship and while you were spending your final savings on overpriced alcohol, he was probably snuggling with that girl who could satisfy him better than you ever could.

You didn’t have to say a single word. The tears that cascaded down your face were enough indication that you were not okay. Without warning, you pulled the man before you into an embrace, sobbing into his shirt, sniffling softly as you tried not to sound too ugly when you cried. The man was shocked, but through it all, found himself wrapping his arms around you, patting your back slightly to provide some kind of comfort. And it worked. You knew just how ridiculous you were and that thought finally settled in as you hugged this stranger.

With a voice so soft, he could have missed it if you weren’t so close to him, you asked, “Can you take me home?”

The stranger blinked but softened. “Yea, sure.”

_______________

The drive back was pretty silent, just looking out the window as you sulked, your knees against your chest as you curled yourself on the seat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” your stranger asked politely. He didn’t sound like he was being nosy or intrusive, but rather genuinely concerned – almost as if he cared for you. But you weren’t ready.

You kept it vague, “Bad day.” There was another stretch of silence before you asked, “What’s your name?”

You could make out the man tensing slightly, almost as if he was nervous. But as he turned into the corner into the street where you told him you lived, he told you. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Hajime,” you repeated, completely disregarding his last name. And the way you said it felt so right to his ears. Like you were meant to call him by his first name. You smiled to him slightly, “It’s a beautiful name.”

“Really?” he snickered. “I’ve always thought it was plain.”

“Hajime,” you tested his name on the tip of your tongue yet again, which caused Iwaizumi’s breath to hitch slightly. There was just something so appealing about the way you said it. “Yep, beautiful.”

Your words made his lips curve into a grin. Soon enough, he hit the brakes and announced your arrival. He asked first if you were okay again, but from the way you still seemed slightly drowsy, he drew his own conclusion and decided to help you up. He helped you press the elevator button, helped put in your key in the door when you stumbled and even helped to carry you inside all the way to your bedroom, placing you on the bed.

“Will you be alright?” he asked one last time as you sat on your bed. You nodded which was enough of a cue for him to go home but as he turned to leave, you stopped him, gripping his wrists. You watched him with wide eyes and a broken gaze.

“Hajime,” you called, as if you had known him for years. “D-do you think I’m pretty?” you choked out.

 _What on earth were you even asking?_ Of course, he thought you were gorgeous, stunning, sexy and downright beautiful. Even as a slightly sloppy mess like you were before him, the way your eyes held his gaze, the way your hair framed your face and the way your body looked in that tight red dress would have any man attracted to you.

But before he could answer, your insecure self spiraled you into darker thoughts. “Am I– is there something wrong with me?”

He narrowed his brows, “Where is this coming from?”

You frowned recalling the bad memory that kept playing in your head. Iwaizumi noticed this pained expression and came closer to you, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to where you were. You didn’t answer him, but he finally got to answer your first question.

“You’re beautiful (y/n). Really, seriously, extremely beautiful.”

You blinked slightly, almost confused because you don’t recall giving him your name, but you were too stunned by his words for you to really realize that perhaps he had known you before this. You couldn’t really remember the last time you were called beautiful. After a whole year in a relationship with someone who often had problems expressing his feelings, he would usually use the words hot, good and fine to describe you – never _beautiful_.

You placed a delicate hand on Iwaizumi’s face, brushing his jaw slightly, which caused him to tense before placing a gentle kiss on his lips, breathing deeply. Iwaizumi was frozen in confusion – like this was a dream and none of this was real. It had to be, right? The girl he had been secretly pining over for the past six months ever since he saw her at the college library – she was actually kissing him? It felt surreal, too good to be true.

He recalled the first time he saw you, silently and intently reading the books laid out on your table, biting onto the end of a pencil in deep concentration. Iwaizumi was supposed to be studying too, but he found himself studying you instead. The way your brows furrowed as you read through your course material had his heart skip a beat. He thought you were cute, attractive, sexy – and above all, beautiful.

The next few days were the same. While you would concentrate all your attention to your studying, completely oblivious of your surroundings, a few tables away, he was stealing quick glances of you. For a moment, he contemplated making a move, maybe just walking over and introducing himself. Maybe ask you out if he was brave enough.

But his plans were shattered when a tall, brunette boy wrapped his arms from behind you before bringing your lips up into a sweet and loving kiss. He knew the boy too – Daishou Suguru – who was part of another team in the university’s volleyball club. He didn’t know much about the boy except that he loved to play dirty against his team, which caused Iwaizumi to dislike him slightly, and seeing the snake give affection to the girl he was eyeing for the past few days infuriated him even more.

He could eavesdrop a little from your conversations, and that’s how he learnt your name. Even so, from that point on, he tried not to go to the library too often. After all, he wasn’t going to steal another man’s girlfriend. Which brought him back to the present.

He pulled away from your kiss, feeling his heart quicken and his face turning crimson red. As much as he’d love to continue, he didn’t like the idea of kissing someone else’s girlfriend. “Wait, aren’t you – don’t you have a boyfriend?”

You frowned again. You looked down and finally those tears came back, drowning your face. “I-I caught him cheating on me.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. _What on earth was Daishou thinking?_

You shook your head, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just,” you sighed, “It’s supposed to be my one year anniversary. I don’t want to spend the night alone.”

Iwaizumi gave you a look of sympathy, feeling so awful for you. He wanted to hug you and cuddle you all night, tell you that you deserve so much better. Maybe make some breakfast for you in the morning. Maybe watch some movies and kiss your head to make you feel good. He smiled, “Hey, I’ll sleep on your couch if you want me to.”

You shook your head, then your hands went to his face again before pressing your lips on his. You wanted, yearned, almost craved for attention. It was nice to know the stranger that helped you up didn’t want to take advantage of you, and was being a complete gentleman. But you didn’t want a gentleman.

You wanted to forget all the pain you were feeling.

“Please,” you begged. “Hajime, please make me forget the pain.”

You were intoxicated, and although he wanted so badly to touch you, to please you and to hear you moaning his name as he savored your every taste, he felt guilty. After all, your heart belonged to someone else – and that person was the reason you felt this way – insecure.

“(Y/n),” he began, wanting to decline your offer but you wouldn’t take no for an answer.

You watched his eyes again, in that broken gaze. “Please.” 

And like he was completely hooked, he spent all night trying to rid you of the pain from your cheating ex-boyfriend.

___________________

The first thing on your mind when you woke up was a pounding and pain in your head, which made sense considering how much you drank last night. The second was that awful memory again, and your anger towards your now ex boyfriend. Although, your heart didn’t seem to hurt as bad as it did before – almost like you had done something to make you feel better. And then the third thing came to mind.

_Holy shit, I just lost my virginity to a stranger._

Speaking of, where on earth was this stranger?

You grabbed an oversized shirt from your closet before putting it on, letting it fall mid thigh before you went out, hoping to see the man that made you scream in pleasure. You walked a little wobbly, a fair consequence of getting fucked hard the night before and you tried to ignore the throbbing pain you felt. And sure enough, there he was in your kitchen, casually making breakfast like he owned the place.

“Oh, hey, you’re up,” he smiled at you, but your cheeks only filled in color.

Shutting your eyes, you pleaded, “C-can you please put on a shirt?”

So it wasn’t the alcohol after all. This man _really was_ extremely gorgeous, and his body was more than enough proof of that. But you didn’t need a reminder of your drunken acts, and despite your confidence yesterday (which was definitely due to the alcohol), you couldn’t help but blush at the sight of a half-naked stranger in your house.

“You know, you saw a lot more than just my torso yesterday,” he reminded you casually.

You blushed even harder. “I-I was drunk, and it was dark. I– just, put it on!” He found it adorable how flustered you were.

After placing the cooked omelet on a clean plate, he turned off the fire before reaching for his shirt that was simply hanging by the couch and put it on to protect your sight. “You can open your eyes now,” he told you.

And you did, finally seeing him fully clothed. Although, the shirt was still tight and did a good job of outlining his solid structure, hugging his arms well. Those arms, _dear lord_ , they were just as hot as you remembered.

“I made breakfast for you,” he informed, placing the plate on the kitchen counter. “I hope you don’t mind.”

You took a seat on the high chair to look at his cooking. It was simple, but he wasn’t completely hopeless. From the perfect shape and color of the egg, you could conclude he was at least a decent cook. Taking the fork he offered to you, you took a bite of the egg, and sure enough, it solidified your thoughts.

“This is good,” you told him, smiling slightly – just enough to make his heart skip a beat. He took a seat next to you, with an orange juice in his hand. As you continued to down the meal, he spoke, almost softly.

From the seconds of silence and the way his eyes avoided yours, it was obvious he was contemplating on speaking to you. But he did, anyway. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

He took a deep breath before finally asking the question that had clouded his mind since yesterday. “Was that your first time with someone who wasn’t your boyfriend?”

You gulped, eyeing him with innocent eyes. It was your turn to contemplate, after all, not knowing how much information you were allowed to share with a potential one-night stand. But after just how much intimacy you shared, you decided the truth couldn’t hurt.

“That was my first time ever.”

Iwaizumi choked on his drink, not expecting the answer. He could make from the way you were trembling, how you seemed confused by what was happening and how you submitted full control to him that you were inexperienced. But after spending a whole year, and with Daishou Suguru nonetheless, he would have guessed you would have at least had vanilla sex with the man.

“I’m sorry,” he could finally speak after a few coughs. “I wouldn’t have done that if I knew.”

You shook your head, “No, I don’t regret it. I was planning to lose it last night anyway. It just so happened the person I planned to lose it to decided to fuck some other girl instead. So, I, um, improvised.”

Iwaizumi still felt guilty. Not only were you intoxicated – you were broken and upset, and vulnerable above all. He felt like he had taken advantage of you. But you reassured him. “It was really nice. A good first time. You, um, you were incredible.”

He chuckled slightly at your compliment.

“Can I ask you something too?” you asked.

He looked up to you in curiosity as you took another bite.

“Ask away.”

“How, um,” you hesitated slightly, “How do you know my name?”

His eyes widened at your question, and this time it was his face that was tinted with a bright red. He laughed a little to himself, shyly scratching the back of his neck as if that would ease the awkward air he was feeling.

“I noticed you in the library. You study there a lot and well, um… so, Daishou came by and called you by your name. It kind of stuck in my head, I guess.”

“You’ve been watching me?” you were somewhat baffled.

Iwaizumi waved his hands defensively, “I-I mean, I just notice you in the library. I don’t mean to come off as creepy or anything!” You didn’t think it was creepy, but you were surprised to know this. He exhaled, “But yea. I guess so.”

“But why?” you couldn’t seem to comprehend it.

“Well,” he began, “You’re beautiful.”

There it was again, calling you by that single word that made you melt like butter. There was something so pure about the way he said it too – sincere and genuine, like he actually meant it. And he did.

You smiled softly, “You’re good-looking too, Hajime.” He simply smiled at your words.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, but I should probably go. My housemate would piss himself if I’m not back by noon.”

You snorted. _His housemate seemed like a child_. But you nodded to him, “Of course. Thank you for last night. You really made me feel better.”

“I’m glad. And just so you know, Daishou’s an idiot for what he did to you.”

You giggled, “He really is an idiot.”

Iwaizumi slipped on his shoes, finally ready to leave and for a moment, you almost didn’t want him to go. But you had to remind yourself that he wasn’t your lover – heck, he wasn’t even your friend. He was just some guy – some really hot and well-mannered guy – who stole your virginity.

“See you around, beautiful.”

And then he was gone, but somehow, you were smiling. Like you hadn’t just gotten cheated on yesterday. Like you hadn’t just found yourself in a broken relationship. Like you weren’t completely broke from all the alcohol you had downed.

Iwaizumi Hajime was a stranger, and yet, he felt like so much more.

Just then, a knock on your door woke you from your trance, and for a moment, you hoped it was him, maybe back to ask you out or to ask you for your number. Or maybe to hoist you up and give you a good time as he did yesterday. But you nearly yelped at the sight of your neighbors. 

Bokuto and Kuroo had those teasing eyes, like they knew something you didn’t.

“What do you guys want?” you groned.

“So who’s the hunk?” Kuroo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What the– ugh! Could you guys for once not stick your noses in other people’s business?”

Bokuto butted in, completely ignoring your statement. “Hajime, right? We could hear your moans from next door. Seems like you were having a lot of fun.”

You had gone completely red by his words. “I-I, s-shut up!”

“Oh my god. Does this mean you finally left that shithead Daishou?” Kuroo’s eyes widened in excitement.

You sighed. “More like he left me. Caught him cheating on me yesterday.”

“That dick! I told you he was a fucking snake!” Kuroo yelled again.

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed, “Say the word, (y/n)! I’ll beat him up into a pulp!”

“Geez, relax guys,” you told them. “I just don’t want to see him ever again.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect you!” Kuroo exclaimed, while Bokuto nodded.

You smiled momentarily somewhat glad for their presence. Despite them being idiots and completely annoying, they were definitely really good friends. Almost like the big brothers you never had.

“So, about that hunk?” Bokuto sparked back the conversation.

You slammed the door right into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yayy my first work on this platform! thank you for reading! 
> 
> check me out on wattpad: infinitelyhopeful (most of my works are there) 
> 
> i've been looking to expand my reach so i might be transferring my books here, but we'll see how that goes uwu


End file.
